Uncontrolled
by Bal-Breelice09121994
Summary: After choosing good at Ben's coronation Mal's magic slowly begins to get out of control. Will an unknown ally be able to help Mal or will her magic forever be out of control? I know I suck at summaries but please give it a chance. Other pairings include Jay/Jordan, Evie/Doug, Carlos/Jane
1. A Magical Blip

**Author's Note: So I have have a request for what kinds of stories you would like to read and I was quite intrigued by this request sent to me by Dreamer447. I know on one of my other stories people have requested for other POV and I will do my best to incorporate it in this one also but it will still feature a lot of Mal's POV. x**

 **Mal's POV.**

I was up in mine and Evie's room exercising my magic, like I had started doing daily while Evie was out. What I wasn't expecting was a knock at the door. I looked at it puzzled as though it would actually tell me who was there but as another knock sounded I got up and opened the door. I was surprised to find a timid looking Jane there.

"Jane!" I exclaimed, rather shocked she would come here. I mean it's only been a few weeks since the coronation and she had only just been ungrounded. I would have thought she would have gone to see her friends not the person that is the reason she is grounded in the first place. "Come in." I said as I gestured her in with my hand.

Nervously she walked by me and looked around my room. As I closed the door I noticed she turned to face me. "So, what's up?" I asked. Not really understanding why she would come to see me.

"Erm... Would you be able to change my hair back?" She asked me. "I rather liked it long." Jane stated. I was honestly a little shocked. Shouting, yelling and accusing I would of expected but for her to ask me to change her hair back like I hadn't been the reason she had been grounded was just weird.

"Sure." I said, before racking my brain. I smiled when I remembered the spell I needed. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with new hair." I chanted. I flicked my finger left, right, up then down with Jane's hair following each movement until I motioned for her to lift her head up. Her hair grew longer and curled a little. I smiled as it was a little different then the first time but still suited her.

Jane moved to look in the mirror and beamed at me. "Thanks, Mal. I love it." She told me. My smile grew at this. It was my first time using my magic for something good and it felt amazing. Sure I had done other good deeds but this is the first that involved magic. She quickly hugged me and left and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

I closed the door and turned back back to face the centre of the room. I had every intention of finishing off my homework and such when I felt my magic flare up inside me. I tried to stop the feeling growing but before I could react I had unconsciously conjured a purple fireball in my hand. I couldn't stop the gasp as I noticed it. But no matter what I tried I couldn't get rid of it.

Before I knew what I was doing I flicked my hand, throwing the fireball onto the rug in the middle of our room effectively lighting it an fire. It was then I seemed to snap out of my trance. I ran into the adjoining bathroom and filled the bucket in there with some water before running back into the room and throwing the water on the fire.

Thankfully the water extinguished it before it could grow and set the fire alarm off. But I couldn't work out why it had happened. I really wish Ben was here. He would know what to do or what to say to calm me down. I immediately started worrying it had something to do with my mother and lowered myself to the floor as I started to cry. I didn't even notice the cloud of purple smoke gather in the room in front of me. I just buried my head in my hands and started to cry. Maybe I am turning out like my mom.

"Mal?" I heard Ben gently call to me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I honestly thought I was imagining it until I heard him take a few steps towards me. I wiped my eyes and looked up, sure enough there her was with a confused but caring expression all over his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, hating the way my voice was cracking from crying. I hadn't heard the door go.

"Well I was hoping you could tell me. I was in my study working when a purple magic cloud surrounded me." He explained as he came to sit next to me. "Next thing I know I'm here and your crying." He said. What the hell was happening to my magic. I had performed the spell on Jane's hair just fine but after that it was like I had no control for a few minutes. Then I summon Ben here without realising it. What on earth!?

"I don't know what's happening with my magic, Ben." I admitted to him. I knew if I could talk to anyone without them looking at me like I was evil it would be Ben. I sat there with Ben's arms around my shoulders comfortingly, and explained what had happened. Starting with Jane's hair and ending with me crying and wishing he was here.

"I really don't know what to say Mal. Maybe it's an emotional thing?" Ben suggested and I have to admit it's possible. "I mean you have admitted yourself that you've felt a little unbalanced emotionally since my coronation. Maybe it's that." He explained. I knew it was an idea but I still couldn't shake the feeling that this had something to do with Maleficent, my mother. It just had her written all over it.

Nodding to him I let a few more tears fall down my face I didn't even care if I looked weak right now. I was honestly scared of that happening again. I mean what if I'm not alone next time and someone gets hurt. I couldn't bare to hurt someone I care about. "Give it a bit of time Mal. It'll probably die down soon." Ben told me but I wasn't convinced. Something in the back of my head told me this was going to become a major issue. "But think you could send me back to the castle?" He asked me. I chuckled a little as I nodded.

I was about to wave my hand and transport him back when he stopped me. "Just remember I'm here if you need me, okay." He said and my smile got a little bigger at this. He really did care.

"I know." I told him. "Now go do your boring king-ly stuff." I joked, casuing him to laugh as I waved my hand and sent him back to the castle. At least I hoped I'd sent him to the castle. With my magic I'm not a hundred percent sure where I had sent him. Seconds later I felt my phone vobrate in my pocket. Pulling it out I found a text from Ben.

 **From Ben: Safely back at castle now. Love you x**

I smiled before texting back a quick 'love you too x' and placing my phone back in my pocket. Ben must have known I would worry which is sweet and a little weird. I'm not used to having someone know me so well or care enough to let me know they were safe. Knowing I had control over my magic once more hope filled my chest that maybe it would only be a temporary thing.

 **Author's Note: I know this is only a short chapter, the next will be longer but I didn't want to drag this out too much. I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Also of you have any thought or ideas on what you think will happen or something you would like to see happen let me know. x**


	2. Getting Annoyed

**Mal's POV.**

Thankfully I hadn't had any magical outbursts in the past couple of days. I hadn't set anything else on fire or summoned anyone without meaning to so I was feeling pretty good today. Well I was feeling good until I realised I shared most of my lessons today with Audrey. I really couldn't stand her. The apology I got at Ben's coronation had lasted all of about a day. The day after she had gone back to her self-centred self and was as annoying and accusing as ever.

As I walked into Maths, thankfully my lest lesson of the day as I had a free period next, I couldn't help but groan as the only seat available was right next to the damn pink princess. You know I think I would rather face my mother again rather then sit near this brat for an hour. But I didn't have a choice as seconds later Mr Collins, our teacher, walked into the classroom. With a huff I walked over to the table and slammed my books down, smirking as she jumped. The bright side was opposite Audrey was Lonnie and Ben. Now them I liked.

Lonnie wasn't a typical Auradon Student. Over my time being here I've noticed there are three types of people here. There's the prissy royals (Audrey, Chad and such), there's the royal suck-ups and wannabe's and then there's the people who are themselves no matter what. Lonnie and Ben fell into the third category. No matter what they were themselves. Whether people liked it or not. Although Ben I felt sorry for right now. He was having to try and juggle being a new king at 16 and try and graduate from school as well. I honestly don't know how he's coping. Why his parents thought 16 was a good age to inherit the kingdom was beyond me but I guess we'll never know why they set that law into place.

Audrey had thankfully continued her theme for the day and seemed to be ignoring me until ten minutes before the end of class I noticed a folded piece of paper was slid to me, from her direction. I couldn't help but be curious and unfolded it. Although I instantly wished I hadn't. As I looked at the paper in my hand it was like the words were screaming at me.

'You're just a phase. He could never truly love someone like you.'

That's all the note said but those few words played on every insecurity I had. But as I looked up to Ben I noticed he was looking at me with nothing but love in his eyes. It was then I realised he really does love me. Audrey is wrong. But that realisation made me get annoyed very fast. I honestly couldn't stand her. I mean did she have nothing better to do other then try and split me and Ben up!? Seriously what kind of boring pathetic life did she lead if this is all she does.

No sooner had the bell sounded then I had gathered my things and was out of the door. Usually I wait for Ben but I had to get away from Audrey before I did something I regretted. I headed to my locker knowing Ben would need to go to his anyway and decided to wait for him there. As I opened my locker and put my books in there I couldn't help but smile as I heard Ben's voice. Although my smile soon fell when I heard what was being said.

"No Audrey. I won't leave Mal for you. She is better then you ever were." He told her. "And since I have no plans to loose my mind anytime soon, it's not going to happen." Ben stated. Why the hell was she pushing this so much. Ben couldn't have made himself any more clear if he tried.

"Seriously Benny-boo, she's just a phase. I think we need to have Fairy Godmother break this evil spell she has on you." Audrey said in that extremely fake, sugar sweet voice she has for just Ben apparently. I could feel myself getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Enough Audrey. There is no spell. I simply came to my senses and realized you weren't good for me. Mal is. So back off." Ben snapped at her. I peeked around the edge of my locker door and the sight made my blood boil. Audrey was stood there with her hand on Ben's arm and no matter how many times Ben moved or tried to swat her hand away she just wouldn't bloody budge.

Once I watched Ben try to move her hand for the fifth time it was like I had no control over my body. Like I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. Slamming my locker room I marched over beside Ben and in front of Audrey. After glancing at Ben I noticed his worried yet nervous look but I didn't know if it was from me or the situation with Audrey.

I felt my eyes starting to burn, a sure sign they would start glowing green any moment. "Oh hi Mal, we were just talking about you." Audrey told me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. But I noticed even with me stood there glaring at her she hadn't moved her hand.

"Get your manky little hands off my boyfriend." I ordered her. "Now!" I said as my eyes started glowing. Seeing her hesitate to move her hand was the final straw for me and with my eyes still glowing I grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully removed her hand from Ben. She merely smirked at my reaction. I couldn't believe what I did next and even worse was I couldn't stop myself.

In one swift movement I pinned Audrey against the lockers by her throat. I registered the shocked/scared look on her face and I couldn't help but grin evilly. I felt my hand tighten slightly but I wasn't able to stop myself. I had no control over my own body or actions right now. If I'm honest I felt as scared as Audrey looked right about now.

Feeling someone grab my arm my hand instinctively tightened around Audrey's neck. I just couldn't pull my hand away no matter how much I tried. My body just wouldn't comply with what my head was telling it to do. "Mal, don't." I heard Ben tell me. "Just calm down and let her go." Ben said to me but my body wouldn't even listen to Ben.

"What is going on here!?" I heard someone exclaim. That familiar voice was what snapped me out of whatever trance I had been in. My hand felt from Audrey's throat like I'd been burned. I stared at me hand like I didn't even recognise it. I was so scared of what could have happened if someone hadn't have turned up. Speaking of, who did turn up.

As I turned to face who had snapped me out of the trance I had been in I couldn't stop the gasp leaving my mouth. It was the last person I would have wanted to see that.

 **Fairy Godmother's POV.**

What the hell am I seeing right now!? I had decided to take the long way back to my office and had come across a very disturbing scene. Mal had Audrey pinned against the lockers with Ben doing his best to break them apart yet now I had spoken Mal was looking at her hand like it was cursed or something.

I watched as she lifted her gaze to look at me. The poor girl was terrified. You could see that much in her eyes even though they were still slightly glowing. As I walked a little closer I spoke to them again in a softer voice. "I asked a question." I told the trio in front of me. But the more I spoke and the closer I got to them, the more scared Mal looked. I actually felt my heart break at the look in her eyes and the fear written on her face.

Realising I was probably making the girl worse I stopped a few steps away from them. As I suspected would happen Audrey immediately spoke out. "She attacked me. I was trying to be nice to her and she attacked me." I know I shouldn't take sides but I knew Mal wouldn't do that without a good reason.

Turning to look at Ben I watched as Mal began crying and turned into the young king for comfort. It all the self control I have not to pull the distraught girl into a hug myself. She was so upset by what had happened. I locked eyes with Ben and he told me everything that had happened. Even that Mal had had a similar episode the other day.

I instantly understood what was going on. "Audrey you're free to leave. I will speak with you later" I told her. I didn't miss the smirk she sent Mal's way. There was no way she would be getting off lightly for having Mal loose control of her magic like that, even if she wasn't aware she still bullied and provoked Mal which is something I have never tolerated in this school.

"Mal." I gently called out to the young girl as I walked a little closer to her. I didn't want to scare her but she had to know why this was happening. Thankfully she turned slightly in Ben's arms so she was facing me. "Do you know why this has happened?" It was a stupid question but I also wanted to hear her theories on it. She simply shook her head and continued to silently cry. It was heart wrenching.

"This is because now you have light and dark magic. So what happens is usually you would get angry, mad or annoyed to access you dark magic right?" I asked. Again Mal nodded and I realised I probably wouldn't get a verbal answer out of her for a while. "Well when that happens and you dark magic tries to take over, your light magic fights it and it causes you to have no control over your actions. That's why this is happening." I explained. The disbelief was written all over her face. The poor girl chose good to try and live a normal life then this happens to her. Can she not catch a break.

"Ben, I'll excuse you both from lessons for the rest of the day. Try and take Mal's mind off things okay?" I said to him. I am well aware they only had one lesson left anyway but that poor girl is in no fit state to be left alone or attend lessons right now.

I offered her a comforting smile before reluctantly leaving them alone to go and deal with Audrey. She would certainly be getting into trouble for this.

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. x**


	3. Hurting A Friend

**Mal's POV.**

The past month or so has been like a living hell. Between spending almost no time with Ben, Audrey pushing my buttons at every turn and my magic being on the fritz I'm completely past it now. I've done nothing but stress and panic about things. I had started distancing myself from everyone as well. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting someone I care about. I mean I don't even like Audrey but I feel bad about what I did.

The more things have worsened the more I have stressed. I pretty much don't leave my dorm room now unless it's for class. The only person I can't avoid is Evie but when she;s in the room I sit on the bed and place a protective barrier around myself. Evie had stopped questioning it now since the only response I ever give is 'you know why I'm doing this'. I missed my friends and family so much. I wish this wasn't happening but I have to find a way to control it before letting people get close to me again.

So here I was during my free lesson locked on my dorm room, away from anyone I could possible hurt. Everyone knew not to disturb me lately so when a knock sounded at the door I couldn't help but jump a little. Who the hell was bothering me now. "Go away!" I called to whoever was the other side of the door.

"Mal, open the door!" Jay called back to me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. Why can't they all just leave me alone.

"No!" I shouted to him. He really needed to leave. I could already feel my magic fighting to get out. Honestly, I was already struggling to keep it at bay. What I didn't expect was for Jay to have back up. Seconds after shouting my response to him I saw a burgundy swirl of smoke in front of my door. I jumped a little as it cleared to reveal Jay and Jordan. "You both need to go. Now!" I ordered them, but I knew they wouldn't listen.

"You can't keep yourself locked away from everyone. It's not healthy for you." Jay told me. I clenched my fists in the hope it would keep my escalating magic at bay. Although I had no idea how long this would work for.

"We can all help you but this isn't going to help." Jordan said. Sometimes I hate how well she has gotten to know me since dating Jay.

"No. The pair of you need to leave." I told them. I could feel my magic was quickly getting out of control.

"Hell no!" Jay exclaimed. "We are not leaving until you let us help you." He stated. Why the hell did they both have to be so damn stubborn. I couldn't help the panic taking over my body and I could feel the magic rising in my body. They had to leave before something happened. Until I saw Jordan gently grab hold of Jay's arm I didn't realise how much the magic had taken over me.

I extended my arm/hand out towards them but immediately pulled it back when I saw purple sparks emitting from my fingers and palms. I clenched my fist as tightly as I could to try and stop the sparks but they only seemed to get worse.

"Please, you need to go." I begged them. They both shook their heads but them not listening only seemed to make me worse. I noticed the scared looks on their faces and Jordan tightened her grip on Jay's hand slightly. This was exactly why people needed to leave me the hell alone. I can't control myself once other people are around, hell I can barely control myself when I'm alone.

"We're not just going to leave you like this." Jordan stated. Even though she looked absolutely terrified her voice remained steady.

"Yeah. Like hell are we going to bail on you." Jay said. Usually I love this kind of loyalty from my siblings and friends but right now it was pushing me over the edge.

Before I could stop myself I started shouting and felt myself loose the last ounce of self control I had. "I said you need to get out!" I screamed at the pair as I waved my hand out in Jay's direction. The next action shocked me out of the trance I was in.

As I waved my hand sparks flew from my finger tips hitting Jay and sending him hurling through the door. I gasped as he landed on the other side of the door and stood there staring at him. Looking at his face it was easy to see he was in pain. I can't believe I just did that. I hurt my brother. What the hell is wrong with me!

"Jay!" Jordan called out, as she ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He strained out, pain lacing his voice. "My back just hurts a little. That's all." I wouldn't have been able to stop the fear showing on my face if I tried.

"What happened?" Fairy Godmother asked as she came into my view next to Jay. I turned my attention to her and saw Ben and someone I have never seen before with her. I couldn't help but eye the stranger, there was something familiar about her. Thankfully being focused on her I saw but Ben and Fairy Godmother turn towards me. The headmistress took a step closer to me and I instinctively took a step back.

"It's okay, Mal, it's not your fault." Fairy Godmother said, stopping once she noticed me moving backwards. My eyes flitted back to the stranger who had moved behind the Headmistress.

"Please, just stay back." I begged them. I hated myself for what I have just done to Jay. "I don't want to hurt anyone else." I said, my voice cracking with unshed tears. Even though my vision was blurry I could still see the pain and Jay's face, the upset looks on Ben and Jordan's faces and the caring looks on fairy Godmother's and the stranger's face. I mean who the hell is she, anyway.

"I'm so sorry, Jay." I apologised to my brother before transporting myself out of there and as far away from the people I care about as I could get. I could stand to hurt anymore of them.

 **No One's POV.**

The second Mal transported herself away everyone felt bad. Jay laid on the floor next to Jordan wishing he had been able to keep the pain off his face a little longer. Maybe if he had Mal wouldn't have freaked out and left. Maybe she would still be here right now. Jordan was knelt next to her boyfriend feeling equally bad. She knew she had let a fearful look cross her face which probably led to Mal getting more upset then she should have been.

Ben couldn't believe what had just happened. He knew Mal's magic was out of control he just never figured it was this bad. How had he not realised his girlfriends magic is this far out of control, not realise she had distanced herself out of fear.

Fairy Godmother was just confused. Of course she was concerned for the teenager, she had been for a while. And with all the concerned visits she had gotten from various friends of the purple haired girl she should have acted on it sooner. Maybe she could have helped the girl instead of her being alone, confused and scared.

"I need to find her." The stranger said to the group. "I need to tell her who I am and how I can help her." She stated causing the Headmistress to nod her agreement.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like the chapter. I apologise for the delay in my updates. I've been dealing with a few personal issues lately. Please review and let me know what you think. x**


	4. A Helping Hand

**No One's POV.**

Mal had no idea where she had transported herself to but that worked just fine for her. If she didn't even know where she was then no one else would either right? That was her logic anyway. But the thought of the stranger that was with Ben and Fairy Godmother was still on her mind. She looked familiar but Mal couldn't work out where from.

Her thoughts quickly changed to the events that had just transpired. She had never been so scared before. She had hurt one of her siblings, one of the few people who had ever stood by her and defended her. She didn't understand how or why she had done it either. She just couldn't control her magic right now. Mal could barely even think about what could happen if anyone found her while she was like this. She could still feel her magic pulsing through her body, fighting for some kind of outlet but Mal knew if she gave in now then it would control her. She had worked to hard to prove she was now good, she wasn't going to let her magic change that. Mal just hoped Jay would forgive her for what happened.

Deciding it was best to find somewhere to stay Mal started walking further into the forest to find some kind of shelter. She had no idea where she was going and for the first time in a while she felt free. She didn't have to constantly worry about hurting someone, unintentionally. She didn't have to worry about distancing herself and she didn't have to worry about what would happen if she lost control of her magic. Sure she was worried about how she would survive but hey, if she can survive living on the isle she can survive in a forest for a while, right?

After a while of walking around Mal came across a cave of some kind. A quick look inside told her it was big enough to be a shelter for her but not big enough that someone would already be there without her seeing them. Realizing just how badly her feet were throbbing she sat on one of the many large rocks near the cave entrance. As she let her feelings catch up to her she put her head in her hands and began to cry. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe she is just rotten to the core. Mal became that upset she didn't see nor sense the magic happening in front of her.

The two women stood where unable to take their eyes off the distraught teenager, both feeling incredibly guilty. The older of the two women had tears gathering in her own eyes. She couldn't understand how she hadn't seen the warning signs earlier. How could she not notice the emotional and magical distress of the teenage girl in front of her.

A sniffle from the older woman brought the teen from her thoughts. Mal quickly wiped her eyes and saw Fairy Godmother and the stranger stood in front of her. She couldn't believe they had found her this quickly or that they had found her at all. How could they know where she was when she had no idea herself.

Mal felt her magic pulse in her hands and began to panic again. She had to get them to leave before something else happened. Before the evil inside her made another appearance.

"You need to go. Please. I don't want to hurt you." She pleaded with the two adults, not being able to bare the thought of hurting anyone else.

"Mal, were not going anywhere." Fairy Godmother stated, her tone of voice leaving no room for discussion. "We're here to help you." She told the purple haired teen. Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes at the women in front of her. Despite the magic fighting for for control of her actions ahe couldn't help but snap at the headmistress.

"How can you possibly help me." Mal practically sneered. "Have you ever been like this?" She questioned, holding up her hands which were now glowing a bright purple.

"No." Fairy Godmother stated before she turned to face the stranger.

"But I do." The stranger stated. I was then Mal finally took in the strange woman's appearance. She had shoulder length blonde hair and stood a little taller then Mal herself. The woman had green eyes and a confident, protective and caring aura about her. It was only as Mal focused on the woman a little she sensed the blonde also had magic. "I've been where you are. I promise I can help you." She told the scared teenager.

Instinctively Mal took a step back as the blonde took one towards her. Mal was beyond panicked right now and she knew she wasn't far off loosing control once more. She closed her eyes briefly hoping to push her magic further down but while she concentrated on this the stranger stepped towards her and took her hands.

"Don't fight it, Mal. Just let your magic go." The blonde told her. Mal's eyes snapped open and she couldn't believe what she had just been told. Did this woman have a death wish or something? This blonde must be insane. Mal looked at Fairy Godmother and found her smiling encouragingly. The teen couldn't help but think they had lost their minds.

It wasn't long after that Mal felt her magic grow even more, to a point she couldn't control it. She tried to pull her hands free from the blonde's grip but found she couldn't. The blonde simply tightened her grip. Mal couldn't stop the magic emanating from her hands but what surprised her was that instead of hurting the blonde, she simple absorbed the teens magic into her own hands/body.

After a couple of minutes the purple haired teen grew very tired and felt her magic come back under control. She practically fell on the floor next to the boulder she had previously been sat on and watched as the blonde did the same. But when the blonde didn't open her eyes Mal became worried. She hadn't meant to hurt the woman and couldn't help but look at Fairy Godmother with scared/worried/questioning eyes.

Fairy Godmother smiled as she walked over to the confused teen. The headmistress sat next to her and pulled the girl onto her lap. Mal immediately curled into the warmth and comfort the older woman was providing but her eyes never left the blonde. It wasn't until Fairy Godmother began running a hand up and down Mal's back that the older fairy spoke.

"She's okay, Mal. It just takes a lot of energy and magic to absorb a magical wave like that. I would know. I did the same for her." Fairy Godmother explained. Mal couldn't help but feel shocked at this. But there was only one question on the teens mind right now.

"But who is she?" Mal asked the older fairy who was holding her close.

She heard Fairy Godmother sigh quietly and turned to face the woman. "I think it's probably better if she explains that to you." Was the response Mal got. This confused the purple haired fairy but as she felt her eye lids getting heavy she shrugged it off. Laying her head on Fairy Godmother's shoulder and with one last look at the sleeping blonde she closer her eyes to sleep.

 **Author's Note: I apologise for the delay in updates. I will be back regularly now. I realise this chapter wasn't very long and not much happened but I felt it necessary to the story to include it. Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Talking

**No One's POV.**

After a couple of hours Fairy Godmother noticed the blonde starting to wake up. She smiled over at the sleepy face that was turning to face her. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine." The blonde responded. "How's Mal?" She asked gesturing to the sleeping teen who was still curling into the older fairy. But at the sound of talking Mal began to stir, groaning as she awoke. The two adults looked at her and smiled as they saw Mal forcing herself awake.

"I'm fine." Mal mumbled in response to the blonde woman's question. She had been starting to wake from the minute Fairy Godmother had spoken but while she could have quite happily curled further into the older fairy she decided to wake up. Besides she really wanted to know who this strange woman was. The purple haired teen shuffled a little so she was still curled into Fairy Godmother but she was now facing the blonde. "Who are you?" The teen asked. She watched as the blonde looked at Fairy Godmother before turning to face her once more.

"I'm Melissa. I'm your sister." She told the teen. Mal couldn't believe her ears. This had to be some kind of joke. This woman had never been on the isle of the lost, nor had Maleficent ever hinted about having had a child before Mal. Then again Maleficent never told Mal anything other then how to be evil and how disappointed she was in the teen.

Mal was lost for words but part of her also didn't believe what she was being told. "I don't believe you." She stated. "Prove it." She demanded. Melissa sighed but her gaze never left her little sisters. Part of her had hoped Mal would believe it straight away and not question it but another part of her was expecting a worse reaction then this so this was good.

"Come here then." Melissa said gently. Hesitantly Mal stood and walked over to her older sister. As she got closer Melissa stood and turned so her back was facing Mal. "Lift the bottom of my top and look at the middle of my lower back." Mal knew what she was referring to and couldn't believe it. She had always wanted a sister to help her, to save her from her mother. Now she apparently had one. Mal was shaking as she gently did as instructed. Sure enough there was a small black dragon identical to the one on her own lower back.

The teen couldn't help the shocked gasp that escaped her mouth as she look at the birthmark. It was something that couldn't be replicated/duplicated and certainly would never be identical unless you were actually related. "I... I..." Mal couldn't form a coherent sentence. She just stared in shock at the mark. Melissa turned after hearing her little sister stutter through her words. Seeing she had turned Mal finally found her voice. "How?" She asked, confusing the older two women. "How did you not get sent to the isle?" Mal asked her sister.

"I was left abandoned in this very forest." Melissa began to explain. She had heard this story many times and had no second thoughts about telling her younger sister. Mal deserved to know why she had to grow up with their mother yet Melissa didn't. "As soon as I was born I left out here. Maleficent didn't want me at all. I think she was hoping I would die out here considering where she left me." Melissa explained. She felt a few tears gather in her eyes. "Fairy Godmother sensed my magic out here and found me. After finding my birthmark she took me to a couple who had been trying to adopt. She explained she had found me and who my mother was and they agreed to take me in." She finished explaining.

"So I really have a sister?" Mal asked in awe, looking between the two adults. The pair simply nodded to her but neither expected the teens next move. Mal then threw her arms around Melissa's next and hugged her tightly.

Once the shock had worn off Melissa returned the embrace. She finally had her little sister and there was no way she would let anyone hurt her again. They stayed like that until they heard Fairy Godmother clear her throat. The two sisters turned to face her but while Mal looked confused a look of understanding came across Melissa's face.

"I'm afraid we do need to talk to you though, Mal." Fairy Godmother said. The confusion on the teens face only grew at this as Melissa they pulled her into another hug but held onto her hands, like she had when she had absorbed Mal's magic a few hours previous. "I can't believe I have to say this but your mother is missing." She told the teen.

Mal's face went blank. There was simply no emotion on her face at all. She just took staring at the older fairy. "When?" She asked. The cold tone in her voice worried both women to no end.

"We don't know." Melissa answered. "When Fairy Godmother found out she came and got me and we came to your dorm." She explained. She was worried for her sister. Mal was terrified of their mother and rightly so, but the evil fairy had mentally and physically abused the teen for so long it worried Melissa to no end the kind of hurt Mal could if Maleficent found her.

"I knew it!" Mal exclaimed. The two other fairies just stared at her in confusion as Mal began to pace. "I knew my magic was something to do with her!" The teens magic once again started emanating from her hands. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath as she noticed.

"Mal." Melissa called out to her. The teen turned her head in her older sister's direction.

"I can't control this. I'm scared." Mal admitted to them. Melissa knew how she felt but she also knew Mal had to clam down. She was panicking too much.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down." Mal simply stared at her sister like the blonde had lost her mind. "Trust me. It'll help." Melissa insisted. Sure enough as Mal closed her eyes and took a breath she felt herself and her magic calm. She repeated the action a few times until she no longer felt her magic pulsing. Opening her eyes the teen looked at her hands and found them back to normal. No purple glow or purple sparks. She couldn't help but smile as she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her and their familiar voices congratulating her on doing it herself.

"Isn't this a lovely sight." Someone sneered. The two adults turned to the voice and instinctively pushed Mal behind them to keep her safe. Fairy Godmother then took a step forward and a little to the left to place herself slightly in front of Melissa as well. "And I see you survived did you."

"Yes." Melissa snapped at the figure near the trees. But she quickly wrapped her arms around her sister when she noticed the teen was looking terrified. She just hoped they would get through this without any of them getting hurt.

 **Author's Note: So I wasn't sure where to end this chapter and I'm not sure about how I ended it either but the next chapter will carry on from this one. I hope you guys like this. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Maleficent

The two adults and teen continued to follow the approaching figure with their eyes until she wasn't stood far from Fairy Godmother. The headmistress' eyes had yet to leave the dark fairy's direction but the two sisters were glancing between the two older women and each other. Mal could feel her magic pulsing the more scared she became and she wasn't sure how much longer she could control it.

"Well look at the two of you playing happy families." Maleficent taunted the sisters. Mal couldn't believe this was happening. She thought she had gotten away from her mother when she came here yet she managed to ruin Ben's coronation and was not ruining her life and all her relationships by messing with her magic. It was then Mal felt the need to say something. To express her anger to her mother.

"What do you want." Mal demanded. She didn't know where this confidence was coming from but if her magic was going to spiral out of control like it was continuing to do then it would sure as hell be aimed at the cause of everything.

Maleficent chuckled at her youngest daughter. "Just thought you should know something." She stated, causing the other three to raise an eyebrow at her. "These two can't help you. Eventually you will have to come to me." This statement terrified and infuriated the teenager. She knew it had something to do with her mother but to actually hear it and to be told no one could help her!?

"She will not be coming to you for help."Fairy Godmother snapped at the evil fairy.

"Oh she will. She won't have a choice if she doesn't want to hurt anyone else." Maleficent stated. None of the three could believe what had just been said. Mal was now more scared then ever and could feel her magic pulsing as well. The teen knew she wouldn't be able to control this. Hell she could actually feel the sparks emanating from her hands this time and she didn't want Fairy Godmother or her sister to get hurt.

The purple haired girl slowly walked forwards shrugging off Melissa and Fairy Godmother's attempts to grab her. At a full sight of Maleficent Mal's magic sparked even more. The girl didn't even know what she was feeling right now. All her emotions were so powerful she couldn't separate them if she wanted to. But right now that is the least of her problems. She stopped when she was fully facing Maleficent and was just out of arms reach of the Headmistress.

Mal couldn't help but glare at her mother. "Let's get one thing straight." Mal stated causing Maleficent to smirk, clearly thinking she had won. "I do not now nor will I ever go to you for help. Nor will I ever turn evil for you or hurt the people I love." She informed the Mistress of all Evil.

"Oh you will. Do you really think the pup they call a King will want you after you've hurt the thief?" She asked the teen. Mal's breath caught in her throat at this. If what had been said earlier didn't confirm Maleficent was behind this then that sentence surely did.

Mal didn't respond verbally she didn't get a chance. Her anger grew to a height she never knew she had as Maleficent smirked at the mention of Jay being hurt. The teen felt her dark magic taking over but was practically powerless to stop it. Before she was even aware of what she was doing the teen conjured a rather large, dark purple magic ball in her hand and threw it towards her mother. Maleficent stood there and let it hit her thinking Mal's magic would be weak but was ultimately knocked on her arse.

The dark fairy looked at her youngest daughter in shock much like the other two fairies, who were still stood behind the teen, were doing. Fairy Godmother was a powerful fairy in her own right but even she had been unable to knock the Mistress of all Evil down like that. Mal sent her own evil smirk to her mother, loving how powerful she felt. It was like nothing could touch her.

"This isn't over. I'll be back to finish this." Maleficent stated before turning to leave.

"Not if I find you first." Mal told her mother, her evil smile firmly in place and not leaving anytime soon. The girls smirk only grew in size as she watched her 'evil' mother leave. She couldn't believe Maleficent had backed down from yet another fight with her, it was getting ridiculous now. I mean really she was supposed to be the most powerful evil fairy there was yet she had run away from her own daughter twice.

"Mal?" Fairy Godmother called out to the teenager, not liking the implication of what she had just said. As Mal turned to face the other two fairies they both gasped at the sight. The teens eyes were glowing bright green and her magic was producing a dark purple aura around her, add that to the fact that her hands still had sparks coming from them and Mal looked truly terrifying.

"Please, try and calm down." Melissa tried to reason with her sister but it was a lost cause. The teen simply laughed, a hollow and definitely evil laugh.

"How about no." Mal sneered at the duo who were currently trying to help her. It was easy for the pair to see that Mal was no longer in control, her dark magic was controlling her now and if they didn't find a way to stop her then Mal would most likely become more powerful and more feared then Maleficent. "Excuse me I have to teach a coward a lesson." Mal excused herself and disappeared in a cloud of dark purple smoke her smirk lingering in the two women's minds as they gave each other disbelieving looks before turning back to where the teenager had been stood.

 **Author's Note: I apologise again for my delays. I had a health issue with a family member. SO all of my stories will be getting updated tonight/today. Again I'm so sorry for the delays. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter x**


	7. Their Final Idea

It had been a week. An entire week since anyone had seen or heard from Mal. Melissa and Fairy Godmother had tried everything in their power to try and locate the teen but all their attempts had failed. Evie had tried using her mirror and Jane and Jordan tried combining their magic but even that had failed. It was like Mal was blocking her signal somehow. Even Ben, Jay, Doug and Carlos had spent hours trying to find their favourite purple-ette. No one knew what else to try. They were out of ideas and beginning to question if they would ever find the girl. As much as Fairy Godmother hated what she was about to say she called Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Jordan, Doug and Jane to tell them everything.

"What's this about Fairy Godmother?" Jay asked. But even though they had just sat down Ben already wanted to leave.

"Well I wanted to talk to you." Fairy Godmother said. She couldn't believe she was having to tell them this but they deserved to know. "Me and Melissa have tried everything to find Mal but I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do until Mal herself wants to be found." She told them hating the way their faces fell.

"This is ridiculous!" Jordan exclaimed shocking the Headmistress.

"Are you seriously telling me, after everything Mal risked for us at my coronation that, now she needs help you are giving up!" Ben shouted. He had always respected the headmistress but this was simply too much. They were basically giving up on finding his girlfriend. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, it infuriated him. Seeing Fairy Godmother was about to speak and probably defend her action he cut her off. "I don't particularly want to hear it anymore." He snapped at the older fairy, who stared at him in disbelief, shock and regret. "Come on guys. Looks like it's down to us to find Mal." Ben said as he stood and walked out of the office, all the other teens following him back to his private dorm room.

"What are we going to do now?" Jane asked the group. In a way she understood her mother had done everything she could but she also agreed with Ben and couldn't believe her mother was giving up.

"I had a thought." Jordan said, to no one in-particular. The entire group turned to face her at this waiting for her to continue. "There is one thing we haven't tried." She told them. Seeing their confused faces she simply held her hand out in front of her in front of her. A cloud of burgundy smoke appeared before her lamp became obvious.

"How did we not think of that!?" Carlos exclaimed. They were all currently mentally slapping themselves for not trying the most obvious thing they had.

"I don't know but do you think it would work?" Evie asked the genie.

"It's worth a try since nothing else is working." Jordan stated just before a knock sounded at the door. Ben couldn't help but look irritated at the intrusion. Why was it people were intent on him not finding his girlfriend. He yanked the door open as roughly as possible without pulling it from the hinges and was met with a worried Melissa.

"What do you want?" Ben snapped. He was in no mood to be civil to one of the people who was giving up on his girlfriend.

"Fairy Godmother told me you guys didn't take the news of us not finding Mal well. I came to make sure you were okay." Melissa explained. She could see the anger and worry written all over Ben's face and she couldn't blame him.

Surprisingly Doug came up behind Ben and responded to Melissa. "No we're not okay. We were just told that you two are giving up on finding our friend. How exactly are we supposed to be okay." Doug demanded to know, causing all the teens to look at him wide eyed. Doug never lost his cool like this and the VK's couldn't help but think they were rubbing off on him a little.

"I never said I was giving up. Did you guys have an idea in mind?" She asked. She was no where near ready to give up on finding the younger sister she had just found and she would help the teens in any way she could. Her sister needed to be found and brought home. Hopefully, before she found Maleficent or worse Maleficent found Mal. Ben gestured for her to come in and a little reluctantly she entered the room full of teens to see one of them holding a Genie's lamp. "Where did you guys get that?" Melissa questioned the group.

"It's mine." Jordan stated as she handed her lamp to Ben. "So you know the drill, three wishes as long as you have my lamp. If your wish takes you to Mal wish for whoever you think will be best to help her and I'll send them to you." Jordan explained to the teenaged King. Ben nodded to her telling her he understood what she said, even though he knew already from reading about Prince Aladdin's history.

"Ben?" Evie's voice called out to him. At the sound of her voice he turned to her immediately. He heard the unshed tears straight away. "Bring my sister home please." Ben nodded but seeing her so upset he couldn't help but walk over and hug her quickly. Mal would literally kill him if she found out he had left Evie crying.

"I'll do my best. I promise." Ben whispered to her before he pulled away and Evie turned into Doug. Ben then held Jordan's lamp in both hands before taking a breath. "I wish to be taken to Mal." Ben said, instinctively Jordan nodded her head once and a cloud of burgundy smoke surrounded the young King. Everyone in the room held their breath until the smoke cleared and Ben was gone.

"Does that mean it worked? He's with Mal?" Melissa asked the young genie, who looked hopeful but uncertain.

"I don't know." She stated and everyone silently prayed it had worked and he could at least see Mal, even of he couldn't do anything else. Just to see her and know she was okay would be amazing at this point in time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay guys so I thought I should mention this story will not be much longer. Maybe three-four chapters at the most I would think. I will have a new chapter uploaded for Back To The Beginning, Family and Revenge and Is Evil Born Or Made at some point today but I'm not sure when today that will be. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	8. Wish Granted

As the smoke cleared Ben took a glance around and hoped Mal was here somewhere because he had no idea where he was. The young King turned on the spot a few timesand looked at his surroundings. He had lived in Auradon all his life and travelled to all the Kingdoms he reigned over but for the life of him he couldn't work out where he was. Not seeing anything or anyone he decided to have a walk around and see if he could find some trace of Mal. He couldn't bare the thought of her being on her own. He wanted her back home with him and their friends.

Ben decided to follow the trail he had ended up on hoping for some kind of sign from Mal. He didn't bother to cal out her name because if she heard and didn't want to be found or thought she would hurt him, she would simply transport herself away. That was the last thing Ben wanted. The young King doubted he would find his girlfriend again if she disappeared this time. Walking as quietly as humanly possible he walked further through the woods/forest he was in. No idea where he was going but something was telling him he was walking in the right direction.

After what felt like hours ben noticed what seemed like a clearing ahead of him and his ears picked up on raised voices. "No running away this time Mal." He heard Maleficent shout before Mal let out a short scream. That sound caused Ben to start running towards the clearing. He couldn't see what had happened but Mal never so much as grunted in pain let alone screamed, so something was horribly wrong.

Nearing the clearing Ben realised he would need some major back up. Holding Jordan's lamp tightly in one hand and rubbing it with the other Ben muttered. "I wish Fairy Godmother, Jane, Evie, Melissa, Jay and Carlos were here." He had no idea how long it would take for Jordan to send them to him but he was pulling from his thoughts when he heard Maleficent speak again.

"Well Mal, it seems the pup has found us." She sneered. Ben held his breath waiting to see what would happen but was surprised by Mal's response.

"Ha! Yeah right. Next decoy attempt mother. He can't find me even if he wanted to." She stated. The young King had never heard such vemon in his girlfriends voice. It seemed as though Mal's fears were right, her dark magic seemed to be controlling her. He immediately regretting not trusting her on this, maybe it wouldn't have gotten this far if he had. It was then Maleficent snapped her fingers and quicker then Ben could blink he was staring at his girlfriend, Maleficent holding him still with magic.

"And it seems he's not come alone." The evil fairy said as she circled the teenaged King, Mal's eyes trained on Ben but both Fairies felt the nearby magic. She wasn't sure if this was one of her mother's tricks or not yet and was cautious while trying to reign in her magic a little. She didn't want to hurt Ben if this wasn't a trick. Ben for his part couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips at the sight of Mal. Mal really looked like a force to be reckoned with. She had a dark purple aura glowing around her and sparks and flames eminating from her hands. Not to mentions her luminescent green eyes. But what startled him more was the state Mal was in. She appeared to have cuts, bruises and burns across her body and one arm pressed a little tighter to her body then the other indicating she had hurt her ribs.

Instinctively Ben closed his eyes as Mal's magic pulsed around her and seemed to grew more eratic and uncontrollable. Had he not have been held rather tightly by Maleficent's magic he would have winced but that was impossible right now. He knew Mal wouldn't hurt him but if her magic is running things there is no telling what would happen.

"Mal!" Ben heard some familiar voices call out to his girlfriend. It was then he opened his eyes and noticed Maleficent was stood to his side but his eyes never felt Mal's. He could clearly see she was torn. There was a battle going on inside her and it was making her magic worse. Ben silently hoped he good side won out because if her dark won they would have a serious problem.

"Mal?" Melissa asked tentatively as she took a step forward. She wasn't too sure if she would be able to help Mal if she didn't calm down fast. "It's okay. I know your scared but no one's mad at you." She told the purple haired teen prompting Maleficent to roll her eyes at her eldest 'daughter'.

"Really? That's the best you could do?" The evil fairy taunted causing all attention to turn to her. "She's too far gone for your help now. Once I get rid of the pup here she will finally help me like she should have all along." The Mistress of all Evil informed the group, lighting her hand on fire as she did. None of the group dared to move but no one expected the next sentence.

"Leave him alone!" Mal growled at her mother. Ben noticed her eyes weren't glowing as much and even the purple aura had dimmed a little bit. A low, emotionless chuckle came from the evil fairy at this. It was only then did Mal's eyes briefly leave her boyfriend to scan the group. She saw Evie, Jay, Carlos and Fairy Godmother (wand in hand) stood a little further back with Melissa almost next to her.

Melissa had also seen the changes and as Mal's eyes ocne again met Ben's scared yet loving ones Melissa moved to stand behing her little sister. "Mel? I don't hink I can control this." Mal admitted to her sister quietly. She couldn't bare to have anyome else hear what she her just admitted. But deep down she knew Fairy Godmother and Maleficent would have.

"You can. I felt the same as you once. When you ever feel like this just remember one thing okay?" Mal nodded to her and Mel leaned in and whispered quietly so only Mal could hear what was being said. No one had any odea what had been said but as Melissa stepped away from her younger sister Mal's magic quickly controlled itself. But Mal still knew she had to get Ben away from her mother. Now she felt like she had a handle on her magic she focused back on her mother but Ben didn't miss the fact that she still had an almost murderous look in her eyes. He just hoped she had a handle on things as without so much as muttering she conjured flames in her hands, shocking everyone.

 **Author's Note: Again I apologise for the delay in updating. I hope this chapter wasn't a let down. There will be 1 or 2 more chapters to this but it is now drawing to a close. I will have another chapter up in a few days as an apology for not updating sooner. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. Fighting Maleficent Pt 1

As Mal stood there with fire conjured in her hands she couldn't help but wonder how best to do this. If she wasn't fast enough with her spells Ben could get hurt and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if that happened. It was then an idea came to mind. She just hoped she could pull it off. As quickly as she had conjured the fire she extinguished it but held her stance.

"Giving up already, Mal? I'm disappointed." Maleficent taunted her daughter. It was clear she was trying to cause Mal to loose control again but Mel's words were echoing around in the young girls head and she simply wouldn't let it happen again.

"Hardly." Mal stated as she extended her arm out to Fairy Godmother. No one had any idea what Mal was up to so when Fairy Godmothers wand flew from the older fairy's hand and into the teens outstretched one everyone was shocked. But no one more so then Fairy Godmother herself. No one had ever been able to call her wand from her without her being frozen in place and Mal did it without uttering a single word. It was then everyone, Maleficent included, realized just how powerful Mal truly was.

Mal maintained her eye contact with Ben for another few seconds before her gaze flitted to Maleficent. She saw the shock on her features and seeing how she hadnt quite recovered yet she knew this would be her only chance to get Ben away from her mother. With the hand noth holding Fairy Godmothers wand Mal flicked her fingers, releasing the spell on Ben. This however seemed to snap Maleficent out of it. Mal quickly moved both hand apart and Maleficent and Ben both flew away from each other. Keeping her eyes trained on Ben the young fairy was able to move the wand in a figure eight movement, gold magic shot from the wand and engulfed her coyfriend cushioning his landing and ensuring he wasn't hurt.

Movement from the tree line caught everyone's attention and everyone turned their heads in time to see Maleficent's goons emerging. "Great." Mal mumbled sarcastically before looking back to Ben. He was now stood and walking towards her. But before she could move something caught her eye. As Ben stood next to her Mal turned to face her mother and also found Diablo there. She felt rather then saw Mel move next to her and Mal quickly pushed Ben behind her. She wouldn't let him get hurt.

"Mal? Is that..." She heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yeah, E. It's Diablo." Mal confirmed. Gasps were heard from Evie and Fairy Godmother as Mal and Mel watched Diablo help Maleficent up. It seemed it was taking her a little while to recover from her landing. The thought amused Mal but she was brought from her thoughts as she felt something pulling her magic back to the surface. Whatever it was it was bringing her magic out in unexpected ways. A magical wave came from the teen knocking everyone except herself, Maleficent and Diablo to the floor. The purple haired teen couldn't believe this was happening again. She knew she had to figure out how Maleficent was making her do this.

Closing her eyes Mal separated the magical signature she knew as her own to try and see how Maleficent was controlling her magic. But when Mal focused on the magic that was pulling her own she realised it wasn't Maleficent causing it. Her eyes snapped open at the realisation and her eyes began glowing in her anger. "You! You're the one doing this to me!?" She snapped at the man stood next to her mother. She didn't think anything could make her more mad at that moment, that was until he opened his mouth.

"Of course. You were supposed to be evil, Mal." He stated like he was doing her a favour by doing this to her. "Once we get rid of the pup and your little friends you will realise you should be helping us. Not fighting us." Diablo explained before turning towards her friends. Mal's hate grew to levels she didn't know she could reach. How dare he threaten her friends and boyfriend.

"Like hell you will!" She shouted at him. "I may have chosen good but so help me, if you hurt them I will kill you!" Mal practically growled at the man. She detested the two adults in front of her. She glanced at the group of people who had come to help her and could see they were all shocked at her statement but she couldn't bring herself to care. If that's what it came to to protect the people she cared about, that's what she was willing to do. Regardless of the consequences.

Turning Mal threw the wand back to a shocked Fairy Godmother. She knew she would have to communicate to them all but with both Maleficent and Diablo watching her every move it seemed impossible. She would have to try something she had only read about. She would have to try talking to them by creating a mind link. The purple haired teen knew she wouldn't have tome to talk to each person , Maleficent's goons were walking towards them as well as Maleficent and Diablo, so created the link with Mel, Fairy Godmother, Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos at the same time. _Please let this work._ She thought to herself. Before sending ' _Can you guys hear me?'_ to them all.

Subtly she watched them all and as shock crept across everyone's faces she knew it worked. ' _Evie, Ben, Jay Carlos I need you to handle the goons if you can.'_ She sent. They didn't bother responding to her they all simply moved closer to each other before turning to face the goons. _'Mel? Fairy Godmother? I'm gunna need your help with these two.'_ Mal admitted to them. Immediately the two other fairies moved behind her ready to help her wherever possible.

The three fairies heard fighting start behind them and Mal just hoped none of them would be hurt. Her eyes never felt the two evil beings in front of her. She had a plan, she had figured that out a week ago after she had disappeared, but she had no idea how to put it into effect now. Her plan would still work but it would have to hit both Maleficent and Diablo at the same time and thats where Mal was stuck. How she would get it to effect them both at the same time.

She couldn't ponder this however, because Maleficent chose that moment try throw a fire ball at her. Before she could react though Fairy Godmother deflected it with a wave of her wand. This action just seemed to enrage Maleficent though. Causing the Mistress of All Evil to throw fire ball after fire ball at the trio. If there hadn't been htree of them deflecting them someone would have been severely injured.

After a few minutes of this Mal had had enough. Before Maleficent knew Mal had stopped deflecting them she conjured a force field around the three of them, meaning any fire balls thrown at them simly bounced off and headed back towards the evil fairy. Mal began to become skeptical of her mothers plan when she nodded to Diablo and the two walked in seperate directions causing Mal, Mel and Fairy Godmother to split up. All three knew Diablo could be worse then Maleficent if he wanted to be so when Fairy Godmother moved to follow Diablo's movements Mal gestures for Mel to follow her. The eldest sibling wasn't completely happy with the idea but one look at Mal's face and she knew there isn't any point in arguing. Mel watched her little sister walk towards their mother for a few seconds before turning to help Fairy Godmother. She just hoped Mal would be okay.

Mal kept an extremely close eye on her mother, watching every little move the evil fairy made. Part of her just wanted to end this, but part of her didn't really want to hurt the woman. After all, even though she's evil, she's still the teens mother. Mal watched and waited and soon Maleficent decided to go on the offensive, throwing fire balls and magic blasts at her daughter. The teen managed to deflect or avoid these attempts but her ribs were starting to bother her from all the twisting and dodging. After one particularly fast twisted dodge she pulled her ribs a little bit too much. Pain shot through her ribs and she momentarily had to close her eyes and take a deep breath. It seem that's what Maleficent was waiting for though. As Mal attempted to breath through the pain Maleficent pointed her staff at her daughter, muttering a spell as she did so.

The next thing Mal knew her entire body was engulfed in a burning pain. The teenager tried to remain upright and bit her lip to keep from crying out but the pain got too much for her. A loud high pitched scream was heard by everyone in the clearing and they all glanced over to Mal in time to see the purple haired teen fall to the floor, Maleficent standing not far away with a truly evil smirk on her face.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think x**


	10. Fighting Maleficent Pt 2

No one could believe what they were seeing, Maleficent was basically torturing her daughter. Mal was riving around on the floor, screaming in agony and what was worse was none of them could help her. They were each fighting their own opponent with it taking both Fairy Godmother and Mel to fight Diablo so he didn't seriously hurt one of them. Mal's screams were painful to listen to for everyone except Maleficent and Diablo, they seemed to be taking some kind of sick twisted joy from the sound.

It took a few minutes but Evie and Ben finally got the upper hand with the goons they had been fighting. They took a quick glance at each other before nodding. The pair knew they were going to help Mal. They couldn't leave her like that any longer. With a quick rhyme in her mirror, Evie summoned a force field around Mal before the two ran through it and knelt at the purple haired girls side.

Both teens were worried about their friend/girlfriend. She had stopped screaming since the force field had been produced, much to Maleficent's annoyance, but she had hardly moved and was clearly struggling to breath. "Mal?" Ben called to her. He was hoping for somekind of response from his girlfriend and was glad when she turneed her head a little to look at him. "We need to get you out of here." Ben told her.

"No." Mal breathed out. "I need to see this through and finish it." She managed to tell them.

"You need to go see a doctor." Evie stated. There was no way on hell she was about to let Mal kill herself by trying to fight Maleficent like this. To prove her point Evie made her mirror show Mal her ribs were broken. She turned the mirror to show her injured but regretted upon seeing Mal's grin.

Wincing Mal placed her hand oner the ribs that were hurting her. "Make it easy, make it quick, heal my ribs without a hitch." Mal breathed out. She couldn't help the gasp and wince she produced as she felt her ribs magically heal themselves. Seconds later her breathing no longer hurt. Other then a dull ache she felt completely fine. Slowly and with Ben helping Mal stood up and looked around. As she did she noticed the force field was starting to waver as maleficent kept blasting it with magic. Clearly she wasn't happy at not being able to continue whatever she had been doing to Mal.

"E?" Mal said causing the blue haired teen to look at her. "Move." Evie looked at her with a confused expression just as Maleficent succeeded in dropping the force field. Mal wasn't sure what Maleficent conjured but it was heading straight for Evie. Without thinking Mal moved in front of her sister and took the hit herself, not having enough time to deflect it. Surprising even Mal herself, the hit didn't hurt her. Sure the force of it made her take a few steps backwards, pushing Evie back with her, but other then that there was no effect.

Mal slipped her hand into her pocket and gripped the object in there tightly for a second, before releasing it. She couldn't let Maleficent see it yet or the Mistress of all Evil would know what the teens plan was. She hadn't told anyone else her plan, she had stayed clear of them all week long. It was about the only she could control herself with, because her magic certainly hadn't been complying with what she wanted. The young fairy was still unsure how she was going to adapt this plan to work on both Maleficent and Diablo but she would figure it out. She had to.

Seeing her mother's evil grin directed at Ben, Mal focused all her magic into her hands and sent the most powerful magic ball she could muster in the direction of the Evil Fairy. It took Maleficent by surprise, not having expected her daughter to retaliate and knocked the older fairy to the ground with a grunt. The noise, Mal noticed, was enough to distract Diablo for a second allowing Mel and Fairy Godmother to finally get the upper hand. The two hit him with Magic at the same time sending his flying over towards Maleficent, landing almost on top of her. That was when Mal got the idea of how she could work this.

Before anyone could say anything to the young fairy she ran over to the pair on the floor and erected a force field around herself, Maleficent and Diablo. She shot two magic blasts into the force field ensuring only herself could break or lower the force field and no one could enter or leave.

Mal watched as the two evil being stood up in front of her. "Well Mal, I have to say, this may just be the most stupid thing you've ever done." Maleficent stated, smirking at Diablo as she did so. The purple haired fairy saw her brothers had finally defeated Maleficent's goons and were standing with Ben, Evie, Mel and Fairy Godmother all six couldn't believe what Mal was doing.

"Do tell." Mal stated. The way she saw it Maleficent's magical hit had done nothing to her earlier so why would it now. Besides she had a little secret in her pocket that would hopefully ensure she came out of this. She just had to time it perfectly.

She watched as Maleficent raised an eyebrow at her. But it was Diablo who answered her. "You've trapped yourself in here with us without back up. I would say that is pretty stupid." He explained their logic and Mal couldn't help but chuckle. Of course they would think they had the upper hand. How many times does she have to best her mother and her minions before she understands Good will always be more powerful then Evil.

Once she stopped her chuckling Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Oh please. I stepped in the way of whatever she threw at Evie and it didn't bother me. What else could you two possibly do?" She questioned. She knew she was goating them into attacking her but she didn't care. She just had this strange feeling. Like no natter what they did they couldn't touch her. She had felt like that since Mel had whispered advice to her earlier and she had truly accepted both her light ad dark magic. Besides the spell that had her in agony (although that only accentuated the pain she was already in) she had been right. Plus the look on Maleficent's face at the mention of her stepping in front of Evie was great.

"Mal! Don't do this!" Mel shouted to her little sister. None of them could believe she was deliberately goading them into this.

"I'll be fine." She responded, her eyes never leaving the two in front of her.

"Please, Mal. Don't do whatever you are planning to do." Ben pleaded with her. At the sound of his voice she couldn't help but turn and face him. She could see how upset he looked. Hell everyone looked upset but she knew she had to do this. This had to end now. Mal watched as shock spread across the faces of everyone there. Turning back to the two inside the force field with her she couldn't help but notice their shocked expressions too. It was then she noticed the magic balls in their hands and realized they must have been throwing them at her and she hadn't even noticed. Clearly she was right in her assessment. They couldn't do anything to hurt her. No matter how much they tried.

The thought made her grin as she once more reached her hand into her pocket, gripping the item inside there tightly. She knew this would work but for it to she had to make them both use their magic at the same time. "Surely you two can do better them simple magic balls?" She watched as the two exchanged a glance. "And you call yourselves powerful evil forces? Please." Mal said. She got the result she wanted however. But Maleficent and Diablo saw red and each raised their hands shooting magic at her. She didn't no what and she didn't care.

Mal slowly filled the force field with purple smoke obscuring the two from seeing what she was pulling from her pocket. But she also noticed neither of them were using their magic anymore. She heard various people calling out to her from outside the force field and she could swear there was a few new voices there but she couldn't focus on that right now. "Aww are the two big bad's going to let a little smoke stop them?" She taunted, grinning when she felt them both use their magic again.

She muttered a spell activating the emerald in her hands before placing another force field around herself and placing the gem on the floor. She felt herself grow weaker both physically and magically. The last thing she thought of was that she hoped her plan had worked before everything went black.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one will be the final chapter and as I like to keep busy I will be starting another story once this one is finished. So I will put it to a vote for you. What story would you guys like to read next?**

 **A) The Catch, Ben/Mal Doug/Evie Jay/Audrey Carlos/Jane, A different telling of the movie where Belle and Beast (more Beast then Belle) agree to Ben's proclamation if the VK's work as servants to the families their parents wronged.**

 **B) Unexpected, Jane/Carlos Ben/Mal (focuses on Jane/Carlos Bal are more background pairing), The descendants are in a normal high school (no magic at all) and after a party Jane finds herself in an unexpected situation.**

 **Let me know of you guys have a preference. I will also be adding this as an AN on my other stories to see what people would like to read. Please review and let me know x**


	11. It's Over

To say Ben, Mel, Fairy Godmother, Evie, Jay and Carlos were worried was the understatement of the century. Once the smoke had cleared they saw the purple haired girl collapsed on the floor, Maleficent and Diablo sat on the floor looking dazed and confused. It took Mel, Fairy Godmother and Evie with her magic mirror almost half an hour to break through Mal's force field. The Headmistress noticed the emerald on the floor and after casting a quick spell found out exactly what Mal had done. She had then magically bound Maleficent and Diablo before transporting them to a cell before picking up the gem. The group all turned their attention to the unconscious girl and knew she needed medical help and fast. Fairy Godmother had then transported the group, with Ben holding Mal, to the hospital.

That had been three days ago and Mal had yet to wake. Ben, Mel, Evie, Jay and Carlos had ensured Mal would never be on her own and during those times where none of them could be there with her Belle had taken it upon herself to sit by Mal's bed, so if she woke she wouldn't be alone. It was one of those days today. Ben, Adam and Fairy Godmother found themselves in meetings to deal with Maleficent and Diablo's punishment, Evie, Jay and Carlos were at school and Mel had to go home and run some errands. Which is why Belle was sat at Mal's bedside holding the unconscious girls hand and worrying about her future daughter-in-law.

When she had received the panicked call from Ben that Mal had been found but was unconscious in hospital she had immediately rushed to her son. He was so distraught that Mal wouldn't wake up and her heart ached for her son. He hadn't been himself in over a week. He hadn't laughed or even really smiled since Mal left and it had only gotten worse the last few days. Belle was beyond worried not only for her sons mental health but for Mal's health in general. She hadn't moved an inch in three days. The only sign she was still alive was the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

The former Queen gently grasped the young fairys hand in her own, deciding to talk to her. While Belle wasn't sure if Mal could hear her or not it couldn't hurt. "Hey, Mal. I don't know if you can hear me or not but you need to wake up soon." She told the purple haired teen. "Ben is beside himself with worry." She said. As she finished talking she got a shock as she felt a soft pressure around her fingers. Belle quickly looked down and couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Mal's fingers were twitching. The older woman quickly sent a text to Ben, Adam, Fairy Godmother, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Mel telling them what had happened before placing her phone back in her pocket.

She felt her phone vibrate but paid it no mind. She knew it would be Be telling her he was on his way to the hospital. She just hoped for the sake of everyone's nerves that this was a sign that Mal was going to wake up today. "Can you squeeze my hand again, Mal honey?" She asked the teen and causing her to gasp she felt another soft pressure on her hand. Belle pushed the button to call the doctor in just as Mal's eyelids began fluttering. She felt her heart ache as fear spread across the teens face. "You're okay, Mal. You're in hospital but you're safe." She told the purple haired fairy.

Minutes later she was being ushered out of the room, to her great reluctance. Mal had begun opening her eyes as the doctor and nurse came in and they didn't want her in the room while they checked her over. She had no idea how he got there that fast but as she turned to look down the corridor she saw her son rushing towards her with Fairy Godmother and Adam not that far behind.

"Mom! Is she awake? Is Mal okay?" Ben rushed to ask as he reached his mom.

"Yes, Ben. She's awake." Belle told her son, making him smile for the first time in almost two weeks. "The doctors are in with her now to make sure she's okay." The former queen told her son. She smiled at her husband who looked equally as happy as she did that their son was smiling again.

Adam then turned to Fairy Godmother. There was one question burning in both his and his wife's mind that they hadn't been able to ask her yet. "What did Mal do to maleficent and Diablo anyway?" He asked the older fairy. This question also caught the young king's attention. Fairy Godmother hadn't told them what she had found as they had barely had time to talk to each other.

"Something I would never have thought of and doubt I could have pulled off like she did." Fairy Godmother told them. The three royals turned to face her with questioning and confused expressions. So she took a deep breath before continuing. "Mal managed to find a rare emerald with magical properties. She then managed to enchant it somehow so that when activated it captured Maleficent's and Diablo's powers. She has succeeded as well. The two of them don't have a trace of magic left in them." She informed the family.

"Does that have something to do with why Mal became unconscious?" Ben asked his question to which Fairy Godmother nodded.

"Yes. While we all saw how extremely powerful Mal is, she had to place a force field around herself to stop her own magic being drained." Fairy Godmother started to explain. "But due to the enchantment it started to drain her shield forcing her to use more magic. Eventually she fell into a magic exhaustion which is why she has been unconscious for so long." Ben felt a little better knowing that there wasn't anything serious wrong with his girlfriend.

The four of them turned to the door to Mal's room as they heard it open. "She's fine, your majesties." The doctor told them. Ben didn't need anymore explanation then that. He went into the room and straight to his girlfriends side.

"How are you feeling?" The young King asked as he took her hand. Mal smiled up at his concerned face. It always warmed her heart to know he cared for her.

"Fine. A little hungry but otherwise fine." She assured the teenaged king. "Did my plan work?" Mal asked him. She hadn't seen the outsome and just hoped everything worked out as she had planned it to and no one got hurt.

"Yes it worked a little too well." Ben told her. Seeing her confused expression Ben decided to elaborate. "It worked on them. They have no magic left. But it had started working on you as well. You've been unconscious for three days." He said. He watched her face show her shock at how long she had been out before her relief relaxed her features.

"So it worked? It's finished?" The young fairy asked.

Immediately Ben nodded to her. "Yeah. It's over." He stated before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Mal's lips, smiling when she responded.

 **Authot's Note: So this is the last chapter to this story. I hope you guys liked it. I have decided to combine the two stories into one. It will mostly be The Catch but will have aspects of the other story in it. I hope you guys will enjoy it. x**


End file.
